bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
KanohiJournal
The KanohiJournal is the world's leading BIONICLE fan electronic magazine. Overview The KanohiJournal was formerly a part of BIONICLEsector01. It was founded by Bioran23 and Aoran, and the original intention was to create a monthly magazine based on Adobe's PDF format. The composed magazine would then be released to the public, with the goal of enhancing the quality of entertainment in the BIONICLE fandom. Initial Editions The initial edition of the KanohiJournal was simple, featuring a wooden background with the word "BIONICLE" in stylized font, and a number of articles such as "Random User Spotlight". It also included a "Booklet of Goodies", where downloads and other miscellaneous items were offered. Two months after the initial release, the KanohiJournal began publishing for the BZPower community, and split from BIONICLESector01 to become an independent organization. Redesign The magazine was given a new layout and revamped with the magazine's third edition. The new layout is cleaner, streamlined, and modern, with spaces for advertisements from the BZPower populace. More article selections were now available, along with a series of new stories written by Arkhan, which would later be titled the "Tales of Colossa". Second Redesign Upon the release of the 10th edition, a new design of the magazine was presented. The new design was similar to the previous version, but the black background and sidebars were removed in favour of a clean, light, and sleek background. Restructuring With the release of the 11th KanohiJournal edition, it was decided that the magazine will no longer be published and released in PDF format. Instead, the magazine was to fuse with its' website, KanohiJournal.com, to create a single electronic magazine, or e-magazine, where readers can view articles directly on the site and voice their opinions directly. The restructuring was completed in September 2009, and was kicked-off with the release of KanohiJournal Storyline Contest #2: Surel Artwork. The KanohiJournal continues to function like so to this day. Rebranding After the split from BIONICLESector01, it was decided between the two founders that the KanohiJournal should become a product of a larger organization. Hence, the KanohiJournal's parent organization, Plast! Productions was founded. In April 2010, this began to come into effect. The Plast! Productions logo was applied to the KanohiJournal logo, and the original "KanohiJournal Extensions", meant to diversify the magazine, began to phase out and the original products reallocated to the different departments of Plast! Productions. However, the KanohiJournal remains as the flagship product of Plast! Productions, and is likely to continue being used alongside the Plast! branding in the future for familiarity. In May 2010, Plast! Productions established an affiliation with the Confederated Inter-Related Collaborative League of Epics as well. Third Redesign The KanohiJournal was redesigned upon the completion of the latest version of its' content management platform. The design, which is currently being used, is much more streamlined and clean than all its' previous versions. A larger slider is located at the top for the display of special materials. With the release of the new KanohiJournal, two companion services were also released. They are KANOHI.novus and Chronicles, the former being a community media project and the latter being a project based on ebooks, comics, and other publications. Contests Since its release, the KanohiJournal has strived to make the BIONICLE fan community more enjoyable and fun to participate in. It has hosted four contests for the storyline canon so far, under the KanohiJournal Storyline Contest series. The four contests were: Aqua Blaster Blade, Surel, Iron Wolf, and Nikila. Since December 2009, the KanohiJournal has began collaborating with several of its' affiliates, including a German BIONICLE fan magzine known as The Chronicler, as well as BZPower's Storyline & Theories department on contests. This allows for the contests to be posted and pinned in the S&T Forum, and to conduct polls in a designated contest voting forum. Staff Administration *Bioran23 - Executive Chairman *Aoran - Non-Executive Vice-Chairman *Veerseif - COO *Shadow Kurahk - CIO Writers *EmperorWhenua *Gravitan *Greivous's Malevolence *Kanohi Zatth *Kohila *KolSkywalker628 *Lord Nektann *Phyoohrii *~Rahkashi~ *Seanp12-LL *Spawn of Teridax *Ungatt Trunn *Zaxvo Proofreaders *Kayru *KH *Tahu Nuva Unleashed External Links *KanohiJournal.com Category:Websites Category:Bioran23 Category:Shadow Kurahk Category:EmperorWhenua Category:Kohila